Confessions at midnight
by HOAFAN4EVER
Summary: Spring Break's almost here! Will Nina finally confess her love for Fabian? Does Joy get taken away again? Another adventure for the Sibuna club? First FanFiction! Pls. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Manda here! This is my first fanfiction ever so i don't know how it's going to turn out:) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! I wish i did.. but sadly I don't:(**

**NOW INTRODUCING CONFESSIONS AT MIDNIGHT:)**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight.<br>Chp. 1

**Nina's POV**  
>I stood at Fabian's and Mick's door about to nock. Instead I heard a guitar playing and peeked inside.<br>It was Fabian. Wow. He's really good.

Why am I stalling myself just go in there and tell him. Wooh!

I remember what happened last night. Amber woke me up at 2:00 in the morning to ask me if I liked Fabian or not...

**Last night-**

"Nina,.. Nina,.. NINA!" Amber said shaking me awake

"Amber? What's wrong?" What time is it? I said rubbing eyes to see me clock that said 1:59

"200 why?"

"Nina, can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Yah, I guess…"

"Who do you like?" She said

"Nobody.." I lied

Amber poked me. "Nina I know you're lying.. Please tell me?" She pleaded.

"Ok fine.. I like Fabian." I said quietly only loud enough thinking that I only could here the answer.

"What?" Amber asked

"I said I like fabian.."

"What?" Amber said leaning closer to me

"I said I LIKE FABIAN!" I screamed  
><em>Oh my gosh, did i actually say that out loud?<em>

"Oh good just to let you know i heard you the first time:)" amber said skipping back to her bed.

"Please Don't tell anyone amber." I sighed.

"Ok Nina I won't tell anyone..." Amber assured

I looked over to my clock it read 2:14  
>The last thing i saw was amber sneaking out of the room I was too tired to get up and see were she was going so I drifted back to sleep.<p>

_Oh amber..._

**Amber's POV(still last night)**

When I saw Nina got back to sleep, I snuck out of my room to go to Mick and Fabian's room. Fabian was sound asleep.

He muttered something... Nina...  
>I snickered. And looked at mick and shook him but then he just rolled over I shook him harder this time. Then he woke up.<p>

"Amber? What are you doing in here?" He said a little grogier than usual but it was 230 in the morning I kind of expected that.

"Mick great news Nina admitted it I knew it I was right all along!"

"Wow.. Ok uh that's great Ambs but what do I do with that information?"

"Umm? Use it! Tell Fabian! all of us already know that he likes her back nudge him to ask her out!"

"Alright Ambs in the morn-"

"No! Now Mick! Please? Please PLEASE?" I asked on my knees.

"oh fine amber." He gave in

He walked over to Fabian's bed and shook him.

"Fabian?, Fabian?, dude wake up!"

"Mick? What's wrong what time is it?"_ I was kind of tickled by Fabians word they were almost exactly like_

_Nina's, I snickered._

"You like Nina right?" He asked half awake Fabian.

"Yes! Now go back to bed you already asked me a million times!" Fabian replied

"Actually Fabes that was me." I apologized.

"Oh sorry mate." He said looking at Mick.

"No probs." Night. He said

"Night." Fabian replied

"Night guys." I said before leaving the room. The were already asleep.

"Boys.." I scoffed.. And walked back to my room.

I opened the door to see Nina awake propped up on one arm.

"Where'd you go?" She whispered.

"Got back to bed.." I whispered back. She rolled her eyes and went back the sleep.

I went to my bed and pulled the covers over me and drifted into dreamland.

**Hey guys! Please review I have already written the next chapters! I just need to know if the story's good or not…**

**_Manda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>Confessionsmidnight<br>Chp. 2

**Nina's POV**

Ok here goes nothing..  
>But before I could knock on the door Fabian opened it.<p>

"Hey, I thought I heard you out here." He said

_God I loved that smile, oh right I have to reply,_

"Yah, actually I wanted to tell you something." I said nervously

"Okay, here come in." He said moving sideways motioning me to come in.

I sat on his bed looking at his guitar. I started smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Fabian asked.

"I heard you playing.." I said looking at him

"Oh," he blushed

"You're good.." I complemented.

He looked me in the eyes and we just stared at each other for what felt like hours.

**Fabian's POV**

_She's so beautiful._

"So…. yah. Umm I wanted to tell you that I..." She started

"Fabian!" Patrica said as she barged into my room

"Yah?" I asked

''Can I borrow you chemistry notes for tomorrow's quiz?'' She  
>asked<p>

"OK let me get them, hold on.'' I replied

**Nina's POV**

Fabian grabbed his bag and found his notes and gave it to Patricia and smiled.

"Thanks!" She replied leaving the room.

_He's still smiling..._

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing.." I said looking away.

"So what were you going to tell me?" He asked

"Oh umm I left my bag in the attic last time we were up there. Can you follow me after lights out to go and get it? I mean if you want too.."

"Just me and you?" he asked.

"Umm yah unless I can ju..."

"NO! No, I mean it's fine." Fabian said cutting me off.

"Okay? I guess I'll see you later." I smiled leaving the room.

_The little voice in my head kept saying;stupid Nina you didn't leave your bag in there, you just chickened out because your having doubts of his feeling for you.. Shut up! I thought._

I walked back to my room and found amber reading a fashion magazine.

"Where have you been?" She asked looking up from her magazine.

"I was just in Fabian's room I need to ask him something."

"Like what?" She asked with a smile

"Umm I asked him to come with me to me attic tonight after lights out."

"How come you didn't ask me?"

"Because you don't like going to the attic," I explained

"SO True…" she said before going back to reading her magazine

I and sat on my bed and started reading the book that Fabian's uncle Ade gave to us.

Fabian let me borrow it.

_**At midnight-**_

"Hey," I said as I peeked out of my room to find Fabian sitting on the ground.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked standing up.

"Yah let's go," I said and walk towards the attic door.  
>I took my bobbypin out, picked the lock, and a few seconds later we went inside<p>

"Let's split up, you look here and I'll over here ok?" He suggested.

"Fabian I have to tell you"... I started

"But you're already on the other side of the room.." I sighed and walked the other way looking for nothing because I knew I didn't leave my bag up here it was just a pretty convincing lie that I thought of because I chickened out earlier.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so tripped on a box and fell.

Fabian heard me fall and came to help me up.

"Ow ow ow," I whispered as he tried to pick me up.

"Sorry, here let me see. It's just bruised. Can you walk?" He asked.

"I'll try," he extended a hand out to me and pulled me up.

I lost my balance and almost knocking Fabian over. He laughed and caught me in his arms

"Sorry." I apologized

"Fabian, I have to tell you something,"

"What is it?" He asked

"Ok,.. I like you a lot but I don't know if you like me back because you might I like Patricia..."  
>I was cut off by him kissing me.<br>It was gentle but full of love.

"I like you too Nina, a lot.." He said after we pulled apart

I blushed and he lifted my chin up to his lips an kiss me again. I felt His arm get tighter as they pull me closer to him.

"Finally…"I whispered

He laughed and pulled me up into his arms bridal style and carries me out of the attic.

We got to mine and amber's room and he put me down. We hugged.

"Nina? Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied.

He kissed me, picked me up and spun me around.

"Night, Fabian." I said

"Night." He replied.

I opened the door to mine and amber's room and went back to bed.

**Hey guys, okay I should be uploading the next chapter soon! Please review!**

**-Manda**


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions at midnight  
>Chp. 3 <p>

**Nina's POV**  
>I woke up at 9:00 the next morning. Amber's bed was already empty. It was Saturday so I was relieved about not going to school. I felt so tired. Then I remembered last night. My confession, the kiss, the question.<p>

"Ow"

I mouthed as moved my ankle. It didn't hurt as much as it didn't last night at least I could walk.

I went to the restroom and as they say around here "freshened" up and wrapped a bandage around my ankle. I walked down the stairs to the common room. Everyone was doing their own thing.

Amber was cheering for Mara to win while she and Mick thumb wrestled while Alfie and Jerome hit each other with pillows, Patricia was on her cell texting, and Fabian was reading a book. It was another copy of the book he threw into the fire of sacrifice for the sibuna initiation but this one wasn't signed. I snuck up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around and I ducked down quickly. He didn't see me so he went back to reading his book. I tapped him again and ducked down again when He turned around. He sighed and went back to reading his book. I got up and he wasn't there, I looked around and the others pointed to someone behind me. Before I could turn around Fabian came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist I turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"Morning," He said.

Everyone in the room looked at us confused.

But before we could say anything Amber jumped up and squealed,

"Yes! I knew you two would eventually get together!" 

"Amber we all knew that." Mara said correcting her. 

I looked at Fabian and we both blushed and laughed slightly. 

"Yes!" Patricia exclaimed as she stood up for her chair.

"What is it?" I asked. 

"Joy's coming to visit!"

**Hey Guys! I'm having troubles uploading chps. 4-5 **

**Pls. Review! Hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

**_Manda  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chp. 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp 4

**Nina's POV**  
>I walked over to the couch holding fabian's hand and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and I moved in closer to him.<p>

"When?" Mara asked Patricia.

"Joy says... Right now actually.." Patricia Answered

"What?" Amber and the rest of them say.

"Yah she should be here any minute." Patricia replied

"Ding dong" Patricia ran to open the door and when she saw joy she practically  
>Tackled her down.<p>

"Patricia let her breathe," Mara said as we all walked over to the door.

"Okay," patricia sighed as she pulled back. The rest of the group hugged her and started to ask her a bunch of questions.

I walked back over to the couch and saw Fabians book open so I picked it up and started to read the back.

**Fabian's POV**

I turned around after the rest of us hugged joy. I looked for Nina. She wasn't there. Last time I saw her she was behind me. Then I saw her on the couch. She was reading the back of my book cover. God she was beautiful I thought. I sat down on the couch next to her and started to play with her hair. She looked up from the book and smiled at me. I leaned in an kissed her on the lips gently.

"How's your ankle?" I asked her

"It's better than last night." She replied putting my book on the coffee table.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked me.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I can hear your stomach growling and I haven't eaten either." I laughed and we walk over to the kitchen.

Trudy was in her room sick, so I just made toast and Nina grabbed the jam.

We ate at the table while the others continued to talk to Joy.

"Other than the fact that you're eating why aren't you over there with the others asking Joy questions?" Nina asked me.

"I don't know, just wanted to spend some more time with my girlfriend." I replied. She blushed and continued eating.

Amber walked arm in arm with Joy to us.

**Nina's POV**

"Joy, meet Nina. Nina, meet Joy." Amber said

"Hi" I said smiling nervously

"Hey, so your the American patricia told me about." Joy replied

I looked down.

"Not in a bad way though. She told me that you and her are good friends now." she explained

"Yah, me and Patricia are close. She's told me so much about you too. How long have you guys known each other?"

I met Patricia when I was ten so 6 years now. she explained

"Wow, so that's why you two are so close..."

I walked over to the sink to put my plate away.

"Nina do you mind if we talk in private?" Joy asked me.

"Umm..," I looked at Fabian and he nodded, "Yah, sure let's go to my room."

I opened the door and Joy sat on my bed.

"What'd you wanna talk about."

"Listen, Nina Patricia told me about you and Fabian and I just wanted to let you know that I'm cool with it."

"Really?" I asked

"Yah, Friends?" She asked opening her arms for a hug

I hugged her.

"Friends" I replied

She stood up and walk to the door.

"Hey, Are you coming back next year?"

"Sadly No, My dad says it's dangerous..." She explained

"Aww.. but I really wanted to get to know you better."

"Here, have my number, so we can call each other..." she said.

Great idea! Here's mine. I said as we switched phones to put our numbers in.

After we gave each other our numbers, we walked back downstairs and went into the common room. Joy took a seat next to Patricia and they started catching up with each other. I sat next to Fabian and started to read his book while He played with my hair.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"Well bye guys I have to go my dad wants me back now." Joy said standing up from her seat.

"Aww bye." Amber said run to hug her again.

Everyone hugged her including me and we all said bye.

"Do you fancy walking with me Nina?" Fabian asked holding his hand out.

"Yah sure" I replied and took his hand.

We went outside and walked around the house.

When we got to the other side of the house my locket started to glow.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the wall.

"I don't let's go check it out." Fabian said

My locket got brighter when we reached the stone wall near the school.

I put my locket on the glowing part of the wall and something opened.

**Hey guys, I should be fixing chp 5 in a few mins! pls review:)**

**_Manda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chp. 5! Please pretty please review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis in any way possible!**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp. 5

**Nina's POV**

"Did you hear that?" I asked Fabian

"Yah what was that?"

''I don't know. Let's look.'' he said

**_After a few minutes of looking around.._**

"Nina what's that?" Fabian pointed to a small door.

"I don't know. There's some kind of bottle in there."

Fabian picked up the bottle.

"What'd you think it is?" Fabian asked.

"I have no idea.. We should take it just in case." I said

"I agree let's get inside the house. It starting to rain."

Fabian put his arm around me as we walked back into the house.

"I'll meet you in the common room. Okay?" Fabian said after we got inside

"Yah, I'll go put the bottle in my room."

I quickly pecked him on the lips and ran to my room. I put the bottle in my box hidden under my bed and went back down stairs.

I took a seat next to fabian on the couch and we started to read his book together.

"Supper!" Trudy yelled.

We walked over to the dining table and started to eat.

Alfie and Jerome had their usual food fight. This time I dodged most of their food.

**_*Ring ring*_** my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"N..Nina?" A scared girl answered on the other end.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"It's.. Joy.. Nina please help me.. Rufus kidnapped me and what was that.. NINA! HELP ME!

''Joy? Hello?'' I yelled into the phone.

''Why hello Nina. I knew she would call you sooner or later.'' A too familiar voice answered

I switched the phone to speaker.

"What have you done to joy?" I asked.

"Nothing yet. She just needs to shut up for a while." He answered.

"I saw you and you friend earlier open a compartment outside the house. I want what was inside it." He demanded

"We don't even know what it is!" Fabian yelled.

"Oh there you are boy I knew she'd put the phone on speaker."

My eyes grew wider when he said that.

"If we give it to you will you let joy go?" Patrica asked.

"Maybe. Meet me in the clearing near the burnt out tree in the forest. Bring the bottle. I'll bring Joy." Rufus demanded.

"And if we don't?" Fabian retorted.

"Then she'll die.'' Rufus Hung up.

"I'll go get the bottle," I said as I turned to fabian. He nodded.

"YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO GIVE IT TO THAT NUT-JOB ARE YOU?" Jerome yelled.

"We have to Jerome. We have no choice.'

"Ugh fine." Jerome gave up.

"Are we all going?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay meet down here in five minutes. Sibuna?"I said put my right hand over my eye.

"Sibuna" they responded.

I ran up to my room and put the bottle into my bag. I walked out of my room quickly went down the stairs and saw everyone with their coats on. Fabian reached his hand out to I took it and we walked outside to the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 6 is done! I just need to know if the story's good or not! PLS. REVIEW*<strong>

**_Manda**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! I should probably stop talking now so here it goes!

BTW: I think i need to re-write chp 7-9 so give me 2 days:)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp. 6

**Nina's POV**

"Well… Where is he?" Patricia asked we got to the clearing.

"I don't know maybe he's l…"

"AHH!" Amber screamed as Rufus came up behind her and a held a blade to her neck.

"AMBER!" We all said in unison.

"Give me the locket and the bottle. Now!" Rufus demanded.

"Why do you want her locket?" Fabian asked standing in front of me protectively.

"Only I know what else it opens and I plan on opening a few more passages sometime near in the future So if you don't mind, Give it here or I'll kill her!" Rufus said moving the blade closer to Amber's neck.

"Nina…"She whispered.

"Shh… Amber It's ok." I reassured her  
>I looked at Fabian and he nodded.<p>

"Here!" I said tossing the bottle to Rufus.

"Yes!" He said after letting go of amber to reach out to grab the bottle. Jerome and Alfie reached out to grab amber.

"Amber! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" I asked hugging her.

"Yes but Barely," She replied.

"And the locket…"Rufus said pointing to the eye of Horus locket.

"No!" I yelled.

Rufus grabbed something out of his jacket. It looked like It was a gun.

"Give me the locket. NOW!" He yelled pointing the gun and us mostly at Fabian and I.

I was about to take it off but then it started to glow bright red.  
>I slightly understood what it was doing…<p>

"No." I said as I stepped in front of Fabian and the rest of Sibuna

"No?" He looked at us for a second… "Fine…" Rufus pulled the trigger

My locket started to glow brighter it formed some kind of shield around us.  
>Everyone was holding on to each other but when they noticed that they weren't getting hit by bullets they started to make faces at Rufus. <em>(Particularly Alfie and Jerome)<em>

"WHAT? NO!" Rufus yelled when his gun ran out of bullets.

I looked down at the locket and it stopped glowing and went back to normal.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!"Rufus yelled and threw the gun to the ground.

"Give us joy! Now!" Patricia demanded.

"Fine. I have no use for her anyways." Rufus went to the back of his van and unlocked the trunk. Joy jumped out and ran to hug us. Rufus drove away full speed.

"Oh my gosh! Joy? Are you ok?" Patricia asked.

"Yah thanks to you guys." Joy said in relief.

We started to ask her questions: like are you okay or did he hurt you. But then I got dizzy and everything began to get blurry.

"Nina!" Somebody yelled as I collapsed.

**Alright! 2 or less days! Pls. Review:)**

**_Manda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm not crazy about this chapter or the chapters after it so pls let me know if it sucks or if it's weird...**

**Anyways, Here's chp. 7 Pls. Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp. 7

**Fabian's POV**  
>Nina! I yelled when I saw her collapse to the ground.<br>Nina? I put her head on my lap. Nina?

**Nina's POV**  
><em>Am I dreaming?<em>

"Mommy?" I turned around to see a little girl standing behind me.  
>I point to myself and she nodded.<p>

_Whoa..._ She ran towards me and hugged my legs. I bent down and looked at her.  
>She had brown curly hair and green eyes. She looked so much like Fabian. Oh no! Where's Fabian?<p>

"Mommy?" The little girl asked, "Where's daddy?"

"Umm I… I don't kn..."

I was cut off by her running to someone behind me.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

She ran to someone that looked like... Fabian?  
>He picked her up into the air, carried her, and asked her something<p>

"You found Mommy?" He asked

"Yes Daddy, she's over there."

She said pointing to me. He looked over to me and it WAS FABIAN!

_Whoa..._

**Fabian's POV**

"Nina? Please wake up. Please?" I shook her

"Mmm…" Nina mumbled as she moved her head.

"Nina? You awake?" I asked

She blinked a few time before opening her eyes.

"Nina!" She sat up and I hugged her.

"Fabian… I need to breathe…"She said between breaths

"Oh.. Haha... Sorry." I said letting go of her.

"What happened?" Nina asked

"You fainted."

"Oh sorry..." She apologized

"You saved us from death and you're apologizing?" I laughed.

"Yah I guess I am..."she giggled.

I stood up and reached my hand out to her and picked her up.

As soon as the others saw Nina they ran and practically tackled her down. I laughed

"Nina are you ok?" Amber asked,

"Yah Amber I'm fine."

"Joy?" Nina asked looking for her.

"Yah?"Joy walked up to her

"You ok?" _Man I loved how she cared about others first_

Joy laughed.

"Of course I'm fine thanks to you." She replied

Nina blushed.

"We should get back to the house before Trudy starts looking for us." Jerome suggested.

"Yah" Patricia agreed and I nodded.

"Nina, are you sure you're alright?" I asked as we swung or hands in between us as we walked back.

"Yes Fabian, I fine don't worry." She said and stopped walking

"Are you sure?"

She put her hands around my neck and I put my arms around her waist and she kissed me.

"Yes. I promise..." She said as she pulled away.

"I don't think I believe you." I teased.

"Oh really? How can I prove it?" She asked

"I don't know maybe..."

"Like this..." She said before kissing me with more passion than before.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked

"Yes." I replied. She laughed and we walked back to the house.

**Okay There You go:) Pls. Pls Review? I really need to know.. Thanks**

**_Manda**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm so happy! Thanks for all the reviews! I think i'll continue the story now so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Pls. REVIEW:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp. 8

**Fabian's POV  
><strong>It was around 6:30 in the afternoon when we got to the house. Victor had an announcement to make.

"Curfew is lifted! Only for tonight! I will be out late tonight and I expect you children to behave." Victor yelled.

"Whoo!" Jerome and Alfie high five-d each other.

"Trudy will be in charge so no house party's either! Got it?" Victor checked.

"Aww!" Alfie and Jerome complained. Victor scowled at them.

"Yes" we replied

"Good, now goodnight." Victor said leaving through the door.

I let go of Nina's hand and told her I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Ok." she replied. I pecked her on the lips took and shower and went back down stairs.

I saw Nina on the couch writing in some book.

I grabbed it from behind the couch and she turned around.

"What's this?" I asked walking around reading the cover.

"It's nothing!" She yelled.

"My scrapbook Hmm?"

"Give it back Fabian!" She yelled chasing me around the room.

I ran as I looked through the pages I saw a picture we took two weeks ago.

I stopped running and looked closer. She grabbed it from behind me and I lost my balance and fell backwards. Not knowing Nina was still behind me I fell on her too. Somehow I ended up below her. We laughed and she noticed she was on top of me

"Sorry." I apologized. Our faces only centimeters apart. We closed the gap and laid on the floor making out for about five minutes.

"Umm Nina?" Amber said walking into the room.

"Yes?" Nina looked up.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked raising her eyebrows..

"No..." She said said getting off me

"Umm do you happen to have an old t- shirt please?"

"Umm yah sure why?" Nina asked

"Oh Alfie's teaching me how to paint" amber explained

"Oh yah here. Let me go get it from my drawer. Be right back." She said taking ambers wrist and going up the stairs.

I got up and walked back over to the couch and started to read my book, leaving the scrapbook on the dining table

"What's this?" Jerome asked picking up Nina's scrapbook.

"Read the cover Jerome..." I told him as I continued reading my book

"Hmmm... Have you read this book yet dear Fabian?" Jerome asked with a smirk on his face.

"No and I don't intend to unless it's alright with Nina."

"Well I do so..." Jerome replied opening the scrapbook.  
>It was a pretty big book so it took him a long time to get to when Nina came to England.<p>

"Boring, boring, ohh who's this?" Jerome asked stopping on a page.

"Who's who?" Mara asked taking a seat next to Jerome on the dining table.

"This guy." Jerome told her as he pointed to someone.

"Thanks Nina! It's great; simple and worn out but great." Amber yelled walking down the stairs.

Nina was probably still in her room.

"What are you two looking at?" Patricia asked as she took her seat at the table.

"Nina's scrapbook..." Jerome answered Patricia glared at him.

"What? I had to do something before dying of boredom." Patricia scoffed and looked over his shoulder to see what they were looking at.

"I don't think you guys should be looking at that." Nina said leaning on the doorframe. Jerome immediately closed the book when he saw her.

"I told them not too!" Patricia lied.

"No you didn't!" I retorted.

"Shut up!" She retorted back

Nina laughed. "Guys, it alright it just a scrapbook."

She took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Then why didn't you let me see it?" I asked

"Because I wasn't done pasting a photo in." She said looking at me.

"Oops sorry." I blushed.

"It's alright." She replied

"Can I see it now?" I asked.

"Nock yourself out." She said

I walked over to the others to see what they were staring at.

"Nina? Who's this?" Mara asked pointing to this teenage boy with his arm around Nina in the photo.

_"Me and Logan_" it said in a caption below the photo.

"Oh That's Logan. My ex-boyfriend..." she explained

_I couldn't help feeling jealous._

"I broke up with him a few weeks before coming here." She explained.

I sighed.

"Anyways, let's flip the page." Nina said changing the subject,  
>we skipped a few pages to a picture of all of us in front of Anubis house. <em>"My British family"<em>it said in caption.

Nina flipped the page to the picture I was looking at before. It was a picture of me and her looking into each other's eyes after we kissed.

"Amber took that picture." She explained. Jerome snickered and Patricia hit the back his head.

"Ow!" Jerome mouthed.

We flipped the page to two people carrying a little girl.

"Oh that's umm my...Parents..." Nina sighed  
>We all looked down.<p>

"That's the only picture I have of them." She mumbled.

"Nina were sorry..." I apologized.

"No it's alright" she replied wiping away tears

"Nina you look like you mum..." Mara complemented.

"No I don't she's way to pretty." Nina replied blushing.

"You're beautiful like her." I whispered in her ear. She blushed again and flipped the page.

"Whoa that's weird I don't remember putting these pictures in there..." Nina said confused

**YAY! SO that's chp. 8 I have chp 9 on it's way;)**

**Pls. Review!**

**_Manda**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! I just want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter:/ So I'll make it up to you.. I have Chp. 10 right now! I just need to fix it.. Pls. REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp. 9

**Fabian's POV**  
>"Who's that?" Jerome asked<p>

"I have no idea..." Nina said

"Now she really looks like you Nina." Patricia said

"Lemme see that..." I said picking up the scrapbook

"Nina? Who's this?" I asked pointing to the little girl next to her in the picture.

"Wait a sec..." Nina said taking the scrapbook back.

"I know that girl." Nina said.

"He looks like you Fabian." Jerome said looking over Nina's shoulder.

"That's because that is him." Nina said

My eyes grew wide.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian's eyes grew wide when I said that it was him.

"What'd do you mean?" Patricia asked me.

"Look..." I flipped the photo.

It was a photo of me, Fabian, and that little girl I saw when I was unconscious

"The Rutter family, Fabian, Nina, and Sarah Rutter." I read out loud

"Whoa," Patricia said.

I looked over to Fabian and he looked like was about to faint.

"Fabian?" Jerome pat him on the back.

"Fabian? You alright?" Fabian walked over to the couch and just stared at the coffee table.

"Nina? How did you know that was Fabian?" Patricia asked.

"Well..." Fabian looked over to me as I walked over to the couch to sit next to him.

"When I was unconscious, I had a dream; it was me and that little girl running to me calling me mommy. Then after she ran to hug me she ran to her dad who was apparently Fabian." I said taking his hand in mine.

"But how?" Fabian finally spoke.

"What you don't want to have a family with me?" I smirked

"No, no it's not that. It's just do you think it's a sign or something?"

"I hope not..." I whispered

"Nina your locket." Patricia said looking at my now glowing locket.

"What's going on?" Amber and Alfie asked walking into the room.

"Nina?" Fabian asked. "What's happening?"

"I don't know,"

Suddenly the locket blew a ton of wind at us and everything was spinning as if we were in a tornado

"Nina?" Fabian yelled.

"Everyone hold on to something!" I yelled. Everyone held hands with each other and we ended up outside of Anubis house.

**CHP 10 is on it's way! Pls. pretty please review?**

**_Manda**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay Here's Chp 10! It's kinda short so I will upload 11 too! so here's chp. 10:) THanks For all the REVIEWS!**

**Pls. review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp 10

**Nina's POV**

"Oww" I mouthed still on the ground

"Is everyone ok?" Fabian asked

"Yup" we responded.

Patricia and Jerome were holding on to each other they looked at each other

"Eww get off me!" She pushed him off her

"Don't pretend you didn't like it!" Jerome teased

We laughed

"Let's get back in the house" I said

Fabian picked me up and we all walked back in the house.  
>When we got inside, I noticed something felt different.<br>We all walked into the common room and sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Jerome asked

"I have no Idea... Hey wait where is Mara and Mick?" I said

"Oh my gosh Mara? Mick?" Amber yelled

We got up from the couch and looked in our rooms.  
>When I got to my room it had a king sized bed inside, mine and ambers vanity table wasn't there and it looked like it was a room for people in their 20s<p>

"Weird.." I said to myself

"If you think that's weird check out my room." Patricia said walking up behind me.  
>Her room had little girl toys in it with a bunk bed.<p>

"Let's go back downstairs." I told Patricia. She nodded and we walked back to the couch

"So did you find them?" I asked Jerome.

"Nope" Jerome replied

"us neither," Fabian and Alfie came in

"Do your rooms look normal?" I asked Alfie

"Nope all our pranking equipment is gone!" Alfie said

"Wait, Guys do you here that?" I asked shushing them.

We heard footsteps running down the stairs.  
>I stood up and the little girl that ran down the stairs ran to hug my legs.<p>

"Mommy! You're back!" She yelled hugging me.

I bent down to look at her again, yep it was the same little girl.

"Mommy?" Patricia, Jerome and Alfie asked.

"Aww you're so cute!" Amber squealed and opened her arms for a hug.

"Auntie Amber!" The little girl yelled running into her arms.

"Auntie?" They asked again.

We heard someone come down from the stairs and the little girl ran to him.

"Daddy!" She ran to him and he picked her up.

Her dad walked into the room carrying her in his arms.

"Hi, Welcome to Anubis house, he greeted, we've been expecting you.."

Oh mouths dropped open.

"Fabian?" I asked.

**OKAY CHP 11 almost done! **

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**_Manda**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chp. might be confusing, so i apologize in advance. This time I really need your reviews to see if i should continue or not... Pls REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<p>

Chp. 11

**Nina's POV  
><strong>

"Fabian?" I asked the man holding the little girl.

"Yes?" The older Fabian and my Fabian answered.

"Weird." Patricia said

"What'd you mean by you've been expecting us? Fabian asked

"Well, about 10 years ago I was standing next there wondering why we were here as well." Fabian explained**(****AN: Underlined Older Fabian.****)**

"Wait so you are Fabian?" I asked

He nodded.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" The little girl in his arms asked.

"Who's this?" I asked looking at the little girl

"Oh, this is Sarah my daughter she's four." He said

"Aww" amber squealed

"So why are we here?" Jerome asked

"Follow me." Fabian walked up the stairs to the attic.

We followed and when we got there we noticed the attic was much bigger now that's it's cleaned.

Fabian put Sarah down.

"Show them," he whispered

She ran to the wall in the front of the room and put a small key into a lock and twisted it.  
>Suddenly, a glass container was pulled out incasing a girl.<br>Sarah ran over to her dad and hugged him and started to cry a little.

Me and Fabian walked over to the container to have a closer look.

"Oh my gosh Nina…" Fabian whispered

"What happened?" I asked older Fabian.

"You were shot... The container and the power of the locket keeps her alive."

"Wait a sec, so if that's Nina, and Sarah just called her mum, then Nina get's married to Fabian and they

have Sarah?" Amber asked happily.

"No duh Amber!" Patricia retorted.

"Wow," Alfie said.

"So what does this have to do with us?" I asked

Well, the container and locket will run out of power in a few days leaving my Nina to die, you were brought here to help us get the antidote from Rufus to heal Nina's wound. Do you remember the bottle you gave to Rufus? He asked Me and Fabian

"Yah, what was it?" Fabian asked.

"It was a similar version of the elixir of life…"

"What?" we yelled.

"What do you mean by similar?" Patricia asked.

"Well, it still slows down aging but it also heals wounds."

"So it makes you invincible?" Alfie asked.

"Technically no, but Rufus still drinks the elixir and is still alive."

"But how? I thought he was finished?" Patricia asked.

"Actually No, remember he said he'll be back? That's probably what he meant, that's probably why he's still alive."Fabian explained

"Wow, great, so you want us to get to save Nina? I mean me?" I asked

He nodded. "Sarah needs her mum I can't do this by myself. I need her, I love her." Older Fabian said

"Ok we'll help." I said

"But how there are only 6 of us and who knows what Rufus will use to kill us?" Jerome asked

Sarah ran to put older me back.

"Bye mommy." she said crying

She ran back to her dad and we left attic.

We all sat down on the couch and Sarah jumped out of older Fabian's arms and sat on my lap. She hugged me and fell asleep.

"I'm not surprised, you are her mum." Fabian said leaning on the doorframe.

Fabian sat next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

While the rest of us talked about how were getting the bottle from Rufus, me and Fabian had our own conversation.

**(17 year old)** **Fabian's POV**

Nina laid her on my shoulder.

"Can you imagine us like this in ten years?" I asked her.

"Yah... It's nice..." she said.

I laughed quietly

"What?" She asked

"I kind of figured you would name our child Sarah..." I told her

"Yah me too" She laughed.

We looked at Sarah on Nina's lap

"She looks like you" Nina said

"She has your eyes" I told her.

She looked up and we stared into each other's eyes and I leaned in and kissed her.

"Umm guys, amber interrupted, I'm sorry to interrupt and you know how I hate interrupting this (pointing to us) but,"

"We have a plan…" They all said in unison.

**I have chp. 12 but I need to know if this chp. was confusing or not :)**

**PLS REVIEW! OR I"M STOPPING HERE... **

**_Manda**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chp. 12! It's kinda confusing so Pls. tell me what you think by REVIEWING! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS:)**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp. 12

**Nina's POV  
><strong>

"Everybody understand?" Jerome asked

"Yup" we replied

"Guys can you hold on a minute?" Older Fabian asked **(*AN: Underlined-Older Them*)**

"For what?" Patricia asked

_***the doorbell rang***_

Fabian walked over to the door.

"I thought you guys might want some help." He said opening the door.

4 other people walked into the room.

"Whoa..." We all said

"Their..." Alfie started...

"Us..." Jerome finished

"Guys, meet yourselves in 10 years." Older Fabian said walking towards us

"Wow" we all said

"Yay! My skin still looks great!" Amber squealed

We laughed and walked closer to them.

"What are they doing here?" I asked

"Fabian called us and reminded us that we had to be here." Older Jerome said

"Well alrighty then, Are we ready?" I asked

They all nodded and we opened the door

"You guys coming?" Fabian asked the older us

"Yah, hold on amber' still fixing her face." older Jerome smirked

She hit him on his shoulder.

"Oww" he mouthed. We laughed and walked to the car

Jerome called Rufus, and told him we had the cup of ankh and we wanted to give it to him.

When we saw Rufus get out of his car. Our older selves walked over to him while we hid behind the trees watching.

"Why Hello Mr. Rutter," Rufus greeted

"Rufus." Fabian scowled

"How's dear Nina these days?" Rufus asked walking closer

"Fine, Thanks to you." Fabian glared

"Well, where is it?" Rufus asked

"Actually it's behind you." Fabian said

Rufus turned around and Alfie hit him on the head with a wooden plank; knocking him out cold

"Way to go alfie!" The Amber said before kissing him.

"Okay?" I said taking the elixir from Rufus' jacket pocket

Then we all ran to the car.

"Guys hold on a bit…" Patricia said dialing a number on her phone.

"Hello? Police? Yah I have a man here, He shot my friend and now she injured... K? 10 minutes? Great! 

Thanks bye!" Patricia hung up.

"He won't be bothering us for a long time..." She said walking over to us.

"Brilliant..." Jerome said kissing her cheek.

We all laughed and drove back to the house.

**CHP. 13's ready I just need to know if it's bad, weird, or confusing...**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**_Manda**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! when i came back from softball practice i checked my reviews and it said 39! I was so happy! Thank You So MUCH! Well i better stop talking/ typing now so.. PLS. REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<br>Chp. 13

**Nina's POV  
><strong>

We all were kind of tired when we got back to Anubis house.  
>Our future selves took seats on the couch and the rest of us were about to pass out in the dining room. We were all about half awake when we heard Sarah run down the stairs. She ran to her dad and started to wake him up.<p>

"Daddy daddy! Come quick!" She yelled

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Older Fabian asked half a wake.

"It's Mommy! Her container's power is down!" She yelled tugging him up off the couch.

We all jumped up and ran to the attic.

When we got up there older Nina's container was  
>wide open and she was breathing heavily.<p>

"Nina!" Older Fabian yelled running over to her.

She held her side where she was shot.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. I grasped Fabian's arm and yelled.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled  
><strong><br>**

**17 year old Fabian POV**

"Amber get the elixir!" I yelled to her. She reached in her bag and handed it to me.

"I need a towel!" I yelled.

Patricia ran downstairs and grabbed a towel from the bath room. She handed it to me and I soaked it with the elixir.

"Here!" I yelled tossing it to older me. He caught it and rubbed Nina's wound with it.

About ten seconds later the wound healed itself leaving no marks at all.

"Wow..." Amber said in relief.

"Nina? Are you alright?" I asked her...

"Yea I'm fine must of been time catching up to me." She replied.

We looked at older Fabian waiting for his Nina to wake up.

"Fabian?" She asked opening her eyes getting off the bed.

"Nina! I've missed you so much!" He said hugging her. 

"Where's..." She started

"Mommy!" She was cut off by Sarah running over to hug her.

"Oh Sarah!" She said picking her up.

"Mommy..." Sarah said laying her head on Nina's shoulder.

"Aww..." Amber disrupted

"Amber!" We all yelled quietly

"You're ruining the moment..." Patricia scolded

"Sorry..." Amber apologized

We laughed and older Fabian and Nina walked over to the older us

Nina put Sarah down and hugged our older selves.

"Wow I've missed you guys!" She said hugging all of them. She pulled back and looked over to us.

"Wow..." She whispered. 

"I had too" Older Fabian said putting her arm around her.

"No need to explain," She said

They walked over to us.

"Hello" Older Nina greeted.

"Hi" Nina replied

"Freaky" Alfie said behind us.

"Thank you for everything." Older Fabian said

"No probs." I replied

"Can we please go down stairs my hair is starting to frizz up from the humidity!" Amber complained

"Ok, Ok let's go" I surrendered with my hands up. We all laughed and left the attic.

We took the seats from the dining table and placed them around the living room area so all of us could sit down.

We had so many questions for them.

**Okay chp. 13! This story's almost done.. But I wrote the outline of my next story! If you want a spoiler.. message me:).. anyways Pls Review!**

**_Manda**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I'm Back! There's only 1 chapter left:( It's been so much fun writing for you! **

**I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ONE SO IT'S NOT A SEQUEL:) On my plane ride home I was able to write at least 4 chapters of it! **

**So this is where I really need YOUR help, I need to know if i should stop writing or not. So please Review and tell me if I'm losing my touch!**

** I DO NOT, IN ANYWAY OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**CHP. 14 it's your turn!**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<p>

Chp. 14

**Nina's POV**

"So why are you and Fabian still here?" Amber asked older me

"Well you see, the school closed down about 8 years ago and they offered Nina and I the house." Older 

Fabian answered _**(AN: Older,still underlined)**_

"Ohhh..." Amber understood

"But why you two?" Jerome asked

"Well, he offered all of us the house but we all had different plans. Mick and Mara left to college, you 

and Patricia live in the Osiris house next door and Amber and Elfie have rooms with us." he explained

"Wait Guys? Isn't this ruining the space time continuum thing?" Alfie asked

"Umm? I don't know really but if it does then were in huge trouble. So I guess we should stop asking questions."

They nodded

"1 more question? How do we get back?" Patricia asked

"Oh, just hold on to the locket, close your eyes, and think about where you want to go." Older Nina explained.

I nodded

"Okay! Is everybody ready to go?" I asked the others.

"No, I need to fix my make up give me 2 minutes." Amber said heading to the bathroom.

"More like 2 hours..." Jerome teased

"I HEARD THAT!" Amber yelled from the bathroom

Jerome snickered  
>And Patricia rolled her eyes.<p>

"Okay I'm ready let's go!" Amber yelled running through the door not waiting for us

I laughed and Fabian put his arm around me. Our older selves followed us outside.  
>We hugged them one last time and we formed a circle<br>I waved bye and before I could hold on to my locket little Sarah ran out the door and ran towards me.

I opened my arms and she ran into them and I hugged her tight

"Bye Mommy," she said to me

She ran into Fabian's arms next

"Bye Daddy," I heard her tell him

He smiled and let her go  
>She ran to her mom and her mom picked her up<p>

"Oh! Guys one more picture!" Older Amber said running with a camera.

"Amber!" We all complained

"Sorry please?" She begged

"Ugh fine!" We answered.

"Okay squish together.., And say love you Amber!" she said

"Love you Amber!" We smiled

"Perfect! Bye Guys!" She said as she walked over to hug us one last time.

When she finally pulled away I held my locket...  
>"Home..." I said<p>

I let go of the locket and it started to blow wind forming a tornado around us. We held hands and landed on the couch inside the house.

"Ow! Alfie get off me!" Amber yelled pushing Alfie on the floor.

We laughed and Jerome picked him up.

"What time is it?" I asked Fabian

He looked at his watch.  
>"Umm 9:30 pm?" He answered<p>

"Wow we were only there for 3 hours? It felt like days if u asked me." I said

"Yea." He laughed and picked me up off the couch and we walked over to the dining room.

"Well I'm never going back there ever again." Amber said

We laughed, I picked up my scrapbook and a picture fell out.  
>Fabian picked it up and smiled.<br>"What is it?" I asked him

"Look," he said showing me the picture  
>it was the picture we took a few minutes ago with our future selves.<p>

I laughed, put the picture back into the scrapbook and put it upstairs in my bedroom

**Chp. 15's Up! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ THE AN AT THE TOP!**

**_Manda**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! This is the Last Chapter! It's been so much fun writing for you guys! SO I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ONE SO IT'S NOT A SEQUEL:) On my plane ride home I was able to write at least 4 chapters of it! **

**So this is where I really need YOUR help, I need to know if i should stop writing or not. So please Review and tell me if I'm losing my touch!**

**I DO NOT, IN ANYWAY OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**So Here's CHP. 15**

* * *

><p>Confessions at midnight<p>

Chp. 15

**Nina's POV  
><strong>

After I put my scrapbook back in my room I walked back down stairs and sat down on the couch next to Fabian.

"See Jerome, That's what happens when you read other people's books." He scolded

"Correction, that's what happens when you read other people's _interesting_ books. Unlike your books,

Mr. The theory of computational intelligence." Jerome teased. Fabian just glared at him.

I scooted closer, wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his shoulder.

He saw me yawning.

"You should go to bed." He suggested

"But I'm not tired.." I yawned again

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not" I teased

"Yes you are!" He laughed

Our little "fight" went on until I actually fell asleep.

**Fabian's POV**  
>A few minutes after Nina fell asleep I tried to get up so I could carry her to her room, but she's not letting go of me. I guess I have stay here like this. I don't have a problem as long as it's Nina in my arms, I'm perfectly fine. I looked over my shoulder to the clock. It's 10:30. I sighed and fell asleep<p>

_**11:45**_

**Nina's POV**

I woke up and noticed I was still holding on to Fabian. I looked over to the clock and it was 11:45.

"Fabian? Fabian?" I said shaking him

"Mmm? Nina? What time is it?" He asked

"11:45, do you mind coming with me to the attic?"

"Right now?" he asked only half awake

"Yah please?"

"Sure let's go.."

I let go of him and offered him a hand. He took it and we walked up the stairs. When we got to the attic door I picked the lock. We went inside and I pulled him towards the secret passage

I put my locket on the wall and opened the passages

I pulled him in and held his hands

"What are we doing in here?" He asked

"I wanted to tell you something" I said

"Me too" he said

"You first" I insisted

"Not yet" he teased

"Why not?" I complained

"After this," he wrapped  
>His arms around me waist and pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me<p>

"Now?" I asked after he pulled away

He laughed, "Nope not yet" he said before leaning in and kissing me again

When He pulled back he hugged me

"I love you, Nina" he whispered in my ear

I pulled back "You do?"

"Yes, with all my heart" he assured

"I love you too"

"Really?" he asked in disbelief

"Of course" I giggled

"Good, because if you didn't I would have been so embarrassed" he laughed

I laughed and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and kissed me gently.  
>It's like I could feel his love flowing through me. He's so wonderful and I'm so glad he's mine.<p>

During the kiss, I heard the grandfather clock downstairs chime as it struck midnight  
>This makes 2 <em>Confessions I've made at Midnight.<em>

**THE END! **

**Hey Guys, Please Read the AN at the top! IT's Very Important! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye-Bye for now!**

**_Manda  
><strong>


End file.
